Aura
by Sabaku-No-Yamanaka-Ino
Summary: El acepto ese trabajo, pero en esa casa las cosas se tornaban repentinamente un poco extrañas. De todas maneras, brindaría sus servicios como ninja, pues ese era su trabajo. El amor y una enfermiza obsesión se esconden tras sus rostros. Basado en la novela del ilustre escritor mexicano Carlos Fuentes. Ambientado en el mundo de Naruto.
1. Anuncio

**Disclaimer:** Tanto el titulo, como la temática de la historia y los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Carlos Fuentes y Masashi Kishimoto, respectivamente.

**'**

**'**

**'**

**Aura**

**'**

**'**

**'**

El hombre caza y lucha. La mujer intriga y  
sueña; es la madre de la fantasía, de los dioses.  
Posee la segunda visión, las-alas que le  
permiten volar hacia el infinite del deseo y de la  
imaginación... Los dioses son como los  
hombres: nacen y mueren sobre el pecho de  
una mujer...  
**JULES MICHELET**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**Capitulo 1: Anuncio.**

**'**

**'**

**'**

Leyó ese anuncio... una oferta de esa naturaleza no se hacia todos los dias. Leyo y releyo aquel anuncio. Parecia dirigido exclusivamente a el. Distraido, dejo que la ceniza de su cigarro cayera dentro del té que habia estado bebiendo en aquella posada.

Releyo una vez mas, para confirmar lo que sus ojos veian. ''Se solicita ninja joven. Habilidoso, experto. Conocedor de la historia de Sunagakure. Conocimiento perfecto, coloquial. Capaz de llevar a cabo misiones de rango jounnin. Juventud, conocimiento de Sunagakure, preferible si ha pertenecido a esa aldea. 40 000 yenes mensuales, comida y posada comoda.'' Solo faltaba su nombre. Solo faltaba que las letras mas grandes y llamaditas del aviso informen: ''Suna no Ichibi. Se solicita Suna no Ichibi, antiguo ninja de Sunagakure, jounnin ex-guardian del señor feudal del pais del viento, antiguo maestro en la academia ninja de Sunagakure, actualmente ha abandonado su aldea.'' Pero si alguien leyera eso, sospecharia y lo tomaria a broma. Afueras de Konoha. Acuda en persona. No hay telefono.

Se levanto de su asiento en aquella posada para viajeros y dejo la propina. No pudo evitar pensar que otro jounnin joven, en condiciones semejantes a las propias, ya ha leeido ese mismo aviso, tomando la delantera y ocupando el puesto inmediatamente. Trato de olvidar el tema mientras caminaba fuera de la posada y continuaba por aquel sendero desertico. En su camino se permitio encender otro cigarrillo, mientras repasaba mentalmente de cuanto dinero disponia y de que forma le daria un mejor uso, al tiempo en que metia su mano diestra a su bolsillo y tocaba las frias monedas que tintineaban con su caminar, permitiendose jugar con ellas mientras su mirada se clavaba en su calzado ninja, arrastrandose por aquel solitario sendero.

Transcurrio aquel lento dia, identico a los demas que llevaba desde hace un par de meses y, en su camino, no volvio a recordar aquello hasta el dia siguente, cuando el joven pelirrojo entro a una nueva posada a tomar algo de té y cenar. Tomo un periodico de los estantes que los ofrecian y lo abrio tranquilamente. Al llegar el joven a la pagina de anuncios ahi estaba nuevamente aquel anuncio con el que se topo el dia anterior. Al parecer nadie habia acudido ayer al puesto de trabajo. Leyo nuevamente el anuncio y poso sus ojos sobre el ultimo renglon, cuyas letras restaltaban. 60 000 yenes. Ofrecian ahora 60 000 yenes.

Ciertamente le sorprendio imaginar que alguien viviese a las afueras de Konoha, en aquella zona de comercios para viajeros como el, el pelirrojo siempre habia creido que por ahi no vivia nadie, que el lugar estaba lleno de posadas y restaurantes, bares y puntos de abastecimiento para utencilios ninja. Camino con lentitud tratando de hubicar la casa, y no tardo mucho en dar con ella, pues estaba pegada a la unica floreria de los alrededores. Levanto la mirada escuadriñando aquel edificio, la floreria. Un gran establecimiento con un hermoso invernadero de cristales transparentes a traves de los cuales se podia apreciar la variada y colorida mercancia. Y a lado, una casa de dos pisos, acogedora, un poco vieja pero a fin de cuentas tenia toda la pinta de un genuino hogar con paredes rojas y techos terracota, de clasica arquitectura tipica de Konohagakure. Pronto se sintio observado, por lo que de reojo dirigio su mirada aguamarina a la ventana superior del balcon de la casa que tenia en frente, mas no pudo visualizar a nadie.

Se encogio de hombros y toco el viejo timbre, aquel boton de plastico, gastado y algo sucio, parecia no haber sido tocado en algo de tiempo, pues una capa de polvo se acumulaba sobre el boton. Aparto su dedo indice al escuchar el extraño timbre resonar dentro de la casa. El zaguan cedio lentamente ante un pequeño empujon no intencional que realizo con uno de sus pies. Volteo a su alrededor antes de dar un paso adentro, contemplando por ultima vez los escasos viajeros que transitaban por ahi, pronto oscureceria y todos iban en busca de una posada. Cerro el zaguan detras de si con cuidado y avanzo entre el bello jardin que se extendia ante sus pies, apenas y bien dio un paso sus fosas nasales se inundaron de un suave aroma floral, agradable, que le provoco un placentero estremecimiento que ignoro al captar su atencion la belleza de la flora que ofrecia aquel bello lugar. Se permitio pasear su mirada repetidas veces y admirar su alrededor, hasta que una aguda voz lo saco de su letargo.

-Buenas noches. Venga aca, por favor. Entre por la puerta principal, esta abierta. Al entrar encontrara una escalera a su derecha. Suba, por favor.

Subio la mirada siguiendo la fuente de aquella aguda voz, pero no la encontro. Supuso que se habria asomado del balcon sorbre el y ya se habia metido. Encogiendose de hombros, cruzo aquel bello jardin y entro siguiendo las instrucciones, escuchando el resonar de sus sandalias ninjas sobre las baldosas del lugar. Apenas y se adentro en la casa el aroma floral fue sustituido por un suave perfume de la misma naturaleza, que revoloteaba suavemente por los alrededores. Subio las escaleras que se le indicaron, siguiendo aquel aroma floral que flotaba en el ambiente. Al subir las escaleras se encontro en total oscuridad, debido a la noche que estaba cayendo y las ventanas cuyas percianas se encontraban cerradas.

-Señorita - llamo con su estoica voz, por que la voz que escucho hace unos momentos pertenecia a una joven - Señorita...

-Ahora a su izquierda. La primera puerta. Tenga la amabilidad.

Corrio la puerta lentamente y al instante las luces dispersas se trenzaron en las pestañas del muchacho, como si atravesara una tenue red de seda. Su mirada se centro en los farolillos japoneses dispersos por la amplia habitacion, iluminando suavemente aquel lugar, otorgando brillo a una enorme habitacion con un gran espejo y una comoda repleta de maquillaje, botellas de perfumes y objetos de plata. Una mesilla con un adorno floral y un amplio armario decorado con mas flores. Entre aquello pudo distinguir una pequeña mano suavemente iluminada que parecia atraerlo hacia si desde el tatami en un rincon de la habitacion, y fue cuando se percato de que habia dos tatamis en ese lugar. Uno en el centro, y el otro en un rincon.

Camino lentamente, esquivando el tatami del centro, y tropezando sin querer en el trayecto, y se acerco al rincon. Alli una pequeña figura se perdia en la inmensidad del tatami. El joven extendio la mano y lugar de tocar otra mano se topo con una piel gruesa, peluda, las orejas de un animal que roe su comida con un silencio tenaz le ofrecio sus ojos rojos. El joven curvo sus labios sutilmente y acaricio el conejo que comia a un lado de aquella mano que vio con antelacion, cuyos frios dedos hicieron contacto con la mano del shinobi durante un largo momento, para finalmente terminar tomandola y palpandola con suavidad.

-Suna no Ichibi. Lei su anuncio.

-Si, ya se. Disculpeme, no le puedo ofrecer un asiento.

-Estoy bien, no se preocupe.

-Esta bien. Por favor, pongase de perfil. No lo veo bien. Que le de la luz - hablaba con aquella chillona voz, y el joven hizo lo que le indicaron - Asi. Claro.

-Lei su anuncio... - repitio con su aspera y estoica voz.

-Claro. Lo leyo. Se siente calificado para el trabajo? - cuestiono, escrutando con la mirada al joven pelirrojo ante el.

-Efectivamente.

-¿Posee usted un nivel de jounnin?

-Solia ser jounnin en Sunagakure. Luego fui escolta del señor feudal del pais del viento.

-Excelente, me parece perfecto.

El joven de mirada aguamarina se aparto un poco, permitiendo que la tenue luz de los dispersos farolillos iluminara aquel par de gemas celestes y opacas, enmarcadas por una tez bastante palida, de un color enfermizo, cuyo rostro afilado era adornado por un par de mechones opacos y rubios, recogidos en un moño alto. Los labios resecos y palidos, y las cejas casi invisibles. Vestia una yukata sencilla de color lila con motivos de florecillas blancas y amarillas. Las sabanas y edredones iban de la cintura para abajo y sus brazos estaban envueltos entre las mangas largas de la yukata. Las palidas y pequeñas manos de la mujer descansaban a los costados de su cuerpo. El shinobi unicamente podia fijarse en aquel palido rostro de aspecto enfermizo pero facciones muy femeninas, mas, repentinamente fue sacado de su escrutinio por un movimiento que realizo el conejo, distrayendole. Observo aquel animal que, comia animadamente de aquel platillo de metal a un lado del tatami.

-Voy al grano. No me quedan muchos años por delante, Ichibi-san, y por ello he preferido violar la costumbre de toda una corta vida y colocar ese anuncio en el periodico - hablo la joven de aspecto enfermizo. Ante aquello, el shinobi no pudo evitar preguntarse cual sera la afeccion de aquella señorita.

-Si, por eso estoy aqui.

-Si. Entonces acepta.

-Bueno, desearia saber algo mas... - inquirio el alto muchacho de cabellos rojizos, balanceandose en su lugar.

-Naturalmente. Es usted curioso - sonrio la enfermiza muchacha, sorprendiendo al joven mirando los frascos de perfumes sobre el tocador, los estuches de maquillaje, los arreglos florales, los cartuchos alineados de pildoras y comprimidos, los demas vasos y tazas dispuestos en el suelo de la habitacion, al alcanze de la muchacha recostada sobre aquel tatami, cuya edad calculaba era menos que la de el, tal vez. Vio repentinamente al conejo saltar y perderse en la habitacion.

-Le ofrezco 60 000 yenes - hablo la joven.

-Si, eso dice el aviso de hoy.

-Ah, entonces ya salio.

-Si, ya salio.

-Se trata de los papeles de mi padre, el Godaime Kazekage Gaara. Deben ser ordenados antes de que yo muera, y deben ser publicados. Lo he decidido hace poco, ya que yo fui su unica hija y, como puede darse cuenta, a mi no me queda mucho tiempo de vida.

El joven abrio los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Ella era hija del difunto Sabaku no Gaara? El ni siquiera sabia que el difunto Kazekage Gaara habia tenido una hija aproximadamente de su edad.

-Pero... - musito el joven pelirojo, no sabiendo que decir al respecto.

-Yo le informare de todo. Ademas usted debera ser mi escolta en los meses que me quedan de vida. Aun existen renegados por ahi que buscan arrebatarme la informacion privada de la que dispongo, ya sabe, como mi padre fue un jinnchuriki y todo eso, y a mi se me instruyo en el arte de las tecnicas de sellado de nuestros ancestros... Y respecto a los documentos, le bastara ordenar y leer los papeles para sentirse fascinado por esa prosa, por esa transparencia, esa, esa...

-Si, comprendo - musito el joven pelirrojo, encuadrando sus hombros.

-Shukaku, Shukaku. ¿Donde esta? Ven, Shukaku - llamo la joven, mirando al rededor del tatami.

- ¿Quien? - cuestiono el de ojos aguamarina, percatandose tambien de que ese era el nombre del biju de una cola cuyo portador era su difunto padre.

-Mi compañia - aclaro, aun rebuscando en los alrededores.

-¿El conejo ? - cuestiono nuevamente.

-Si, ya volvera - inquirio rindiendose y acomodandose nuevamente en su tatami.

El shinobi levanto los ojos, que habia mantenido en todo momento bajos, y la enfermiza mujer ya habia cerrado los labios, pero esa ultima palabra... ''volvera''... juraria que la escucho nuevamente como si ella la estuviese pronunciando en ese momento, a pesar de tener sus palidos y resecos labios juntos. Ella permanece inmovil. Miro hacia atras entreteniendose un par de segundos en el arreglo floral de la mesilla, y para cuando regreso la mirada a la joven, le parecio que sus ojos se habian abierto desmesuradamente, estos son claros, liquidos, inmensos, con una cornea amarillenta rodeandolos, que se ocultan en los pliegues de aquellos parpados ligeramente caidos y enrojecidos, como en una cueva.

—Entonces se quedara usted. Su cuarto esta arriba. Allí si entra la luz - hablo nuevamente.

-Quizas, señorita, seria mejor que no la importunara. Yo puedo ir a hospedarme en la posada que hay en frente, revisar los papeles desde ahi y vigilar el perimetro - propuso, metiendo las manos a sus bolsillos.

-Mis condiciones son que viva aqui. Ademas a mi no me queda mucho tiempo... - reitero, mirandole.

-No se... - se paso una mano por sus alborotados rojizos cabellos.

-Ino... - musito la enfermiza joven. Acto seguido se reincorporo, sentandose en el tatami y extendiendo la mano.

El shinobi pelirrojo sintio una respiracion agitada a un lado suyo y entre la joven enfermiza y el se extendio otra pequeña mano de piel tersa que toco los dedos de la muchacha enfermiza.

El joven dirigio su mirada hacia la dueña de aquella mano, mas no alcanzo a ver a la dueña en su totalidad debido a que se encontraba demasiado cerca de el y su aparicion fue imprevista, repentina, sin hacer ni el mas minimo ruido al entrar a la habitacion, ni siquiera sus pisadas o cualquier cosa que la delatara.

—Le dije que regresaría...

—¿Quien? - preugnto el joven, descolocado.

—Ino. Mi compañera. Mi prima.

-Buenas tardes - escucho aquella melodiosa y fina voz. Vio como la otra muchacha, mas joven que ellos, inclino la cabeza respetuosamente y, la joven enfermiza remedo el gesto al mismo tiempo que la recien llegada.

—El es Ichibi-san. Vivira con nosotras

El aludido se movio unos pasos para que la luz de los farolillos no le calara. La jovencita tenia los ojos cerrados, las palidas y tersas manos cruzadas sobre su curvilineo muslo. No lo miraba. Abrio los ojos lentamente, descubriendo un par de gemas brillantes y celestes, vibrantes, rodeadas de unas espesas pestañas negras que realzan su brillo. Unos ojos peculiares, con un color simil al del cielo que fluye, brilla, relaja y corona un hermoso dia soleado. Aquellos ojos lograron que el pelirrojo se estremeciera, pues nunca habia contemplado una mirada asi, con un color tan puro y vibrante, casi irreal. Esos ojos fluyen, se transforman, como si le ofrecieran un hermoso paisaje que solo el puede adivinar y desear.

-Si. Voy a vivir con ustedes - murmuro el pelirrojo, sin apartar la vista de aquella azulina mirada.

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

Si, si. Aqui estoy con algo nuevo jajajajaja. Como pudieron leer, este fic es algo asi como una adaptacion del original al mundo de Naruto, con los personajes especificados.

Esta idea me habia venido hace meses ya, debo agradecer a la Dra. que me dio clases de ''Metodologia de la Investigacion'' el semestre pasado, ya que para realizar el proyecto final nos encargo leer este libro. Y pues mientras lo leeia no pude imaginar trazarme la tematica a una de mis parejas favoritas. No es muy largo, son como 50 paginas, por lo que tengo la dicha de informarles que este fic ya lo tengo todo escrito. Ya ire publicando cada fin de semana un avance (:

Espero que les haya gustado el inicio. Ahora ya tendre mas tiempo para escribir y actualizar por que en una semana me libro del semestre y tendre dos meses de vacaciones! wuuuu verano +_+

Saludines y que anden muy bien

Nos leemos pronto

Besos!


	2. La llave

**'**

**'**

**Capitulo 2: La llave**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

-Si. Voy a vivir con ustedes - murmuro el pelirrojo, sin apartar la vista de aquella azulina mirada.

La joven enfermiza sonreia, incluso rio con su timbre agudo.

-Me agrada tu buena voluntad, Ichibi-san. Ino-chan te mostrara tu habitacion.

Mientras el pensaba en el sueldo de 60 000 yenes, y el trabajo que igual podia ser interesante, ¿por que a quien no le gustaria conocer detalles sobre la vida del kage mas joven de la historia? Aquel que murio igualmente joven y fue un orgullo para su nacion entera, a pesar de su retorcido pasado. Pensaba todo aquello mientras seguia los pasos de la muchacha. Ella debia de tener a lo mucho unos 18 años. Y el shinobi no la seguia con la vista, mas bien la seguia con el oido, el sonido de su ritmico taconeo y el susurro de la tela de su corta falda. Realmente, y sin pensarlo, estaba ansioso por volver a mirar aquellos ojos de cielo. Caminaba cautelosamente tras de ella, aun sin haberse acostumbrado a la escasa luz del lugar, por no decir nula. Tal vez serian alrededor de las 8 de la noche, y el que todas las ventanas por las que pasaban se encontrasen cubiertas con persianas no ayudaba en nada. Mas aquello cambio, cuando la joven Ino deslizo la puerta de la habitacion donde Ichibi se quedaria, un espacio acogedor y con todo lo necesario para estar. Con un amplio ventanal con balcon al patio trasero a través del cual se filtraba la luz del alumbrado publico del exterior.

-Aqui es su cuarto. Lo esperamos a cenar dentro de una hora - anuncio la rubia platinada, antes de retirarse con aquel ritmico taconeo y ese balanceo de caderas sin que el pelirrojo hubiese podido ver nuevamente su rostro, solo su estilizada silueta.

Corrio la puerta lentamente detras de si, al tiempo en que dirigia la mirada hacia el balcon de la habitacion, cuya amplia puerta corrediza de cristal se encontraba sin persianas o cortinas algunas. Sus labios se curvearon sutilmente mientras se acercaba a dicha puerta, observando la bella vista del jardin trasero de la casa, igual de agradable que el que ya habia contemplado. Tomo asiento en el comodo tatami entre las suaves sabanas de seda blancas, paseando su mirada aguamarina por la habitacion, el tapete de lana roja, los muros adornador por bellas molduras doradas y motivos tipicos japoneses en colores crema y oliva, un pequeño sillon de terciopelo rojo, junto a una mesa de noche de madera con una pequeña lampara a su disposicion, asi como un estante sobre esta con algunos polvientos libros y pergaminos encima.

Camino hacia la otra puerta corrediza del lugar, y al hacerla a un lado se encontro con un baño privado: una elegante tina de madera solida, un retrete blanco y un lavabo del mismo color. Se detuvo ante el gran espejo que estaba colocado sobre el lavabo, con marco de madera. Fruncio suavemente el ceño, moviendo sus inexistentes cejas, la piel blanca de su frente carecia de cejas. Sus labios un poco alargados de palido color se abrieron y exhalaron, empañando el vidrio del espejo frente a el. El pelirrojo cerro sus ojos aguamarina por unos instantes, y para cuando volvio a abrirlos el espejo se habia desempañado. Se paso una mano por los rebeldes cabellos, deslizandola seguidamente por su rostro, tanteando su perfil recto con sus alargados dedos, paseando por sus delgadas mejillas.

-Ino - murmuro el de ojos aguamaria, exalando y causando que el espejo frente a el volviese a empañarse.

Regreso a la habitacion y se recosto en el tatami. Se fumo dos cigarrillos mientras dibujaba formas con la mirada en el blanco techo de la habitacion. Luego se levanto, acomodo su camisa y peino sus cabellos con ayuda de sus dedos.

Salio del cuarto, tratando de recordar el camino que habia recorrido hasta aquella habitacion. Se vio tentado por dejar la puerta abierta, para que la luz que provenia del alumbrado publico que entraba por la amplia puerta corrediza lo guiara en la oscuridad, mas desistio de hacerlo, tambien pudo tomar la lampara de mesa, mas no lo hizo, sabiendo ya que esa casa siempre se encontraba a oscuras. Avanzo con cautela, propia de cualquier shinobi, ademas no necesitaba la luz, pues pronto su mirada se acostumbro a la oscuridad del lugar, pudiendo reconocer formas entre la penumbra. Descendio por la escalera lentamente y, al llegar al ultimo escalon entre la oscuridad puso divisar los ojos del blanco conejo de la enfermiza muchacha, que practicamente salio saltando del lugar.

Logro divisar a Ino de pie frente a una puerta entreabierta de cristales opacos, esperandole y jugueteando con un mechon de su larguisima cabellera. Adorable.

El pelirrojo shinobi camino hacia ella, curveando sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa casi invisible, predominando su semblante estoico en su rostro. Mas se detuvo al escuchar el inconfundible sonido de una pelea de shinobis que capto su fino oido. Podia llegar hacia él el inconfundible roze de kunais y armas afiladas, asi como de jutsus siendo llevados a cabo.

Mas la rubia se dio media vuelta y camino hacia la sala, por lo que el shinobi fue tras de ella.

-Algunos ninjas. Mientras no sean aquellos que buscan a mi prima, todo bien - musito la jovencita - Hay tanto viajero por aqui, que no es de extrañar que se cruzen viejos enemigos.

Cruzaron la sala de elegantes muebles forrados de seda mate, vitrinas donde habian sido colocadas numerosas condecoraciones, viejos objetos de guerra contrastando con adornos florales y algo que le parecio una cajita musical de madera. Tapetes de diseños tradicionales en el suelo y varios cuadros antiguos donde reposaban pergaminos extendidos con inscripciones en ellos. Las persianas de las ventanas se encontraban corridas.

- ¿ Se encuentra comodo ? - resono la melodiosa voz de la jovencita.

-Si. Pero preciso de recoger mis cosas en la posada donde...

-No es necesario. El criado ya fue a buscarlas - interrumpio la rubia platinada, meneando sus cabellos.

-No se hubieran molestado - inquirio Ichibi cortesmente.

Pronto llegaron al comedor. La muchacha se adelanto y encendio unos cuantos farolillos japoneses similares a los de la habitacion de la enfermiza prima. Todos los muros del comedor estaban recubiertos de paredes pulcras y blancas, un tipico comedor japones. Afuera ya no se escuchaba la pelea, los ninjas se habian marchado. Al tomar asiento frente a la mesa Ichibi paseo su mirada por esta, notando que solo habia dos platos de calientes de arroz y dos pares de palillos. En el centro reposaba una antigua botella verde.

Ino se acerco a el con la cacerola y el pelirrojo aspiro el olor calido de la sopa de miso que ella le sirvio. Mientras el tomo la vieja botella y lleno un par de vasos de cristal cortado con aquel liquido rojo y espeso. Se detuvo unos momentos a leer la etiqueta de la botella, mientras ella ahora acercaba un par de platos de verduras y trozos de carne. Seguidamente la jovencita coloca al centro de la mesa un plato con tomates cherry.

-Perdon - musito el de ojos aguamarina, al percatarse de que al otro extremo de la enorme mesa, habia entre la oscuridad otros dos pares de palillos - Esperamos a alguien mas?

—No - nego, simplemente, sentandose frente a el - Hanako se siente muy debil esta noche, no nos acompañara a cenar

-¿Hanako? ¿Tu prima? - cuestiono, cayendo en cuenta de que no conocia el nombre de la joven enfermiza que lo habia contratado. Tan solo le menciono que era la hija del Gondaime Kazekage. Que descortesia de su parte... Tendria que excusarse cuando la volviese a ver.

—Si - sonrio - le ruega que pase a verla despues de la cena.

El asintio.

-Itadakimassu - agrego la rubia platinada, para despues comenzar a comer.

La cena transcurrio en silencio. Bebieron aquel vino particularmente espeso. Ichibi desviaba una y otra vez la mirada para que Ino no lo sorprendiera en esa impudica hipnotica que ciertamente no podia controlar.

No obstante, el deseaba fijar las facciones de la jovencita en su mente, grabar cada centimetro de ella en su memoria. Desde su larguisimo cabello rubio platino atado en una alta coleta, pasando por su fino rostro de piel clara y facciones que evocaban un aire sexy y misterioso, labios gruesos y rosados, ojos de un vibrante celeste coronados por pestañas largas, espesas y negras. No obstante, cada que Ichibi desviaba la mirada sentia un fuerte deseo de volver a mirarla, una urgencia impostergable de observar tal belleza femenina.

Ella mantenia la mirada baja en todo momento, concentrada en su plato de comida, comiendo tal gracil pajarillo a pequeños y elegantes bocados. Ichibi metio distraidamente su mano a uno de sus bolsillos, buscando su paquete de cigarros y, al toparse con un pequeño objeto metalico y frio que le hizo dar un salto en su asiento, al recordar algo.

-Ah! Olvide que un cajon de la comoda en la posada donde estaba esta cerrado con llave. Alli tengo unas cosas - divago, deteniendo su comida.

-Entonces... Usted quiere salir? - pregunto en un murmullo con su fina voz, con ciertos tintes de reproche.

El pelirrojo se sintio confundido repentinamente, no osbtante alargo la mano con la llave colgando de un dedo suyo, ofreciendoselo.

-No urge - puntualizo el suavemente.

Sim embargo, Ino se aparto del contacto de las manos de Ichibi, manteniendo las suyas propias sobre su regazo. Al levantar la mirada el pelirrojo volvio a dudar de sus propios sentidos, atribuyendolo al vino, el mareo que le producian aquellos ojos celestes, vibrantes, brillantes, con un color puro.

El pelirrojo se puso lentamente de pie y rodeo la mesa, hincandose tras Ino, sin atreverse siquiera a tocar los desnudos hombros de la rubia, cuya cabeza se mantenia inmovil. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contenrse, distrajo su atencion al escuchar una puerta cercana correrse, a sus espaldas, la cual seguramente conducia a la cocina. No obstante, pronto ignoro aquello y respiro profundamente, acercando su cuerpo al de ella.

En un halito de valor, tomo delicadamente su mano, la abrio y coloco la llave sobre esa pequeña y suave palma. Ella cerro la mano y subio la mirada, buscando aquel par de ojos aguamarina.

-Gracias, Ichibi-san... - murmuro, acto seguido se levanto de su lugar y abandono el comedor.

El pelirrojo tomo el lugar de Ino, estiro las piernas y encendio un cigarro, invadido por un placer que jamas habia conocido, pero que solo ahora tenia la dicha de experimentarlo plenamente, liberandolo, arrojandolo fuera.

Repentinamente recordo las palabras de Ino. La chica enfermiza Hanako lo esperaba. Se levanto y se dirigio a aquella habitacion nuevamente entre la oscuridad. Al llegar a la puerta golpeo suavemente esta, mas no obtuvo respuesta. Espero un poco antes de volver a tocar, mas el silencio fue su unica respuesta.

Se decidio por correr un poco la puerta y asomar dentro, pues ella de antemano lo esperaba. Entro lentamente, con cautela.

-Sabaku-san? Sabaku-san? - murmuro, en busca de llamar su atencion.

Al parecer, ella no lo habia escuchado, pues Ichibi la encontro hincada en un rincon de la habitacion, evocando un sello con sus manos que no logro distuinguir. Tenia los ojos cerrados y parecia estar concentrada. Iba cubierta con un airoso yukata de lana burda, y su mirada se encontraba perdida entre la penumbra. Era delgada, delgada como una escultura medieval, emaciadas, sus delgadas piernas se asomaban como dos hebras bajo esa yukata, cubiertas por alargadas cicatrizes que en su tiempo debieron ser profundas heridas dolorosas y rozandose la delicada piel continuamente con la tosca lana.

Repentinamente ella realizo otro sello con sus manos, como si estuviese ejecutando un jutsu. Al acercarse el Ichibi contemplo en el suelo un extraño circulo con inscripciones, signos, puntuaciones, dibujos y un triangulo inscrito en su interior hecho con tintes rojos.

Hanako, de rodillas en el centro de ese triangulo inscrito en un circulo, realizo otro sello, y el acercandose a ella, comenzo a escuchar lo que murmuraba.

- Jashin-sama, Jashin-sama. Colma el mundo de tu divinidad. Toma los tributos que en esta noche te ofrezco con toda mi sangre, devocion y fervor - exclamaba la chillona voz.

Repentinamente, una tos descontrolada invadio a la muchacha, quien perdio su compostura y cayo hacia el frente. Ichibi se adelanto y la tomo de los codos antes de que golpease el suelo. La cargo entre sus brazos con facilidad y dulcemente la llevo hasta el tatami, donde la recosto delicadamente. Se sorprendio por el tamaño de la jovencita enfermiza, pequeña, demasiado delgada, seguramente sin su ayuda tendria que verse obligada a regresar a gatas al tatami. La cubrio con aquellas sabanas de seda y se aseguro de que estuviese lo mas comoda posible, mientras un par de lagrimas traicioneras corrian por sus mejillas involuntariamente. El espero pacientamente a que la respiracion de la enferma se regularizara.

-Perdon... Perdon, Ichibi-san... A las personas enfermizas y con poco tiempo de vida solo nos queda... el placer de la devocion... - balbuceaba entre su agitada respiracion.

-La señorita Ino me dijo... - comenzo, intetando cambiar el tema y limpiando con sus dedos aquel par de salinos de la joven.

-Si, exactamente - interrumpio, cerrando los ojos ante el calido contacto - No quiero que perdamos tiempo... Debe... debe empezar a trabajar cuanto antes... Gracias.

—Trate usted de descansar - surigirio, apartando la mano del rostro de la chica.

-Gracias - sonrio debilmente - Tome... - se llevo las manos al cuello, bajando la cabeza para quitarse un liston morado, que seguidamente extendio al de ojos aguamarina. De aquel liston colgaba una llave.

-En aquel rincon - señalo con la cabeza - ... Abra ese baul y traiga los pergaminos que estan a la derecha, encima de los demas... amarrados con un cordon cafe...

-Esta bien - musito, para despues dirigirse a aquel lugar, acostumbrado ya a la escazes de luz.

-Veo que, como buen ninja posee una excelente vision nocturna... Yo tambien estoy tan acostumbrada a las tinieblas, la luz me hace daño, mucho daño... Por eso esta casa mantiene todo a oscuras, es una lastima que ya no puedo volver a mi amado invernadero. ¿Vio la tienda de a lado? Es nuestra. Amo las flores, amo los jardines. Ino se encarga de ellos y solo por las noches puedo verlos, es tan doloroso no poder ver aquella magnificencia con la luz del dia rebosante en cada petalo de cada flor - relato la muchacha, en lo que el buscaba los papeles, una vez que regreso y se los entrego, lo recibio con una sonrisa - Eso es. Gracias. Puede usted empezar a leer esta parte. Ya le ire entregando lo demas- explico, acomodando su almohada - Buenas noches, Ichibi-san. Gracias - se termino por cubrir con las sabanas de seda, no obstante el se acerco de nueva cuenta, extendiendole el liston - No, no, quedese con la llave. Aceptela. Confio en usted.

-Hanako-san... Hay un ramo de flores marchitas en aquel rincon...-señalo, recordando lo distinguido entre la penumbra.

-¿Ramo de flores marchitas? Es que yo nunca voy hasta alla.. - aclaro la joven enferma.

-Oh... Ya veo

-Tal vez Ino las olvido ahi - sugirio, volviendo a ponerse comoda en su lugar - Buenas noches. Voy a dormir. Estoy muy cansada - dijo ya con sus ojos cerrados.

-Buenas noches - Ichibi salio lentamente de la habitacion con papeles en mano.

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

Un examen mas y vacaciones!

Espero tengan un excelente fin de semana.

Saludines :)

Besos, muaaack!


	3. Esposo

**'**

**'**

**Capitulo 3: Esposo**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

Una vez que llego a su habitacion, se sento en la mesa de la habitacion y se puso a leer los pergaminos amarillentos, escritos con una tinta color cafe y una elegante letra, que casi parecia de molde. Lo relatado en aquel pergamino no era la maravilla que aseguraba que era la hija del Godaime, las plabras escritas eran hasta cierto punto aburridas y secas, relatando la aspiracion de un joven gennin en las mismas condiciones de jinnchuriki que el de convertirse en Hokage, el cual le inspiro enormemente para adquirir el mismo sueño y desear ser reconocido en la villa, querer ganarse el puesto de Kazekage y dejar de ser temido. Lo escrito tocaba muy superficialmete su pasado, en especial su infancia, tan solo mencionaba el temor que la gente de la aldea le tenia. Hizo cuentas y supuso que aquello habria sido escrito por el Godaime Kazekage cuando tenia acaso unos 13 años. Naruto era el nombre del jinchuriki de Konoha. Naruto Uzumaki, quien era ni mas ni menos que el actual Hokage de Konoha.

Ichibi dejo los papeles a un lado y comenzo a desprenderse de sus ropajes ninja pensando en aquello. Se recosto y al instante de quedo dormido.

Para cuando desperto, sin haber soñado nada, dio un vistazo por el balcon. Le hubiese gustado dormir mas tiempo, pero ciertamente no queria hacer el vago. Se dirigio al baño y se dispuso a asearse en aquella elegante tina, permitiendose un relajante y largo baño. Para cuando salio descubrio sus escasas ropas colgadas en el ropero de la habitacion, seguramente el criado las habia puesto ahi. El pelirrojo se vistio apropiadamente y salio del baño, cuando una presencia repentina le alerto.

Con kunai en mano, camino sigilosamente por la habitacion, pegandose a la pared. Se asomo por la puerta corrediza de vidrio semiabierta e inspecciono los alrededores. No le extraño encontrar un kunai dirigiendose a toda velocidad hacia el, partiendo el viento a su paso. De un habil movimiento desvio el proyectil usando el kunai que el sostenia en su mano diestra, devolvienolo a su origen. Su atacante fue mas lento, y recibio de lleno el impacto en el pecho. Callo de rodillas al suelo y sus camaradas salieron a su auxilio, llevandoselo, escapando de el.

Nimia amenaza ante un ninja de su calibre, habian escapado por que no se sentian capaces de enfrentarle.

Se puso la camisa y sus sandalias ninja lentamente. Apenas termino unos pasos alertaron al joven. Un taconeo ritmico que ya le era conocido. Abrio la puerta y se acerco al corredor, por donde Ino pasaba, meneando sus caderas en un balanceo y con una sonrisa en sus rosdos labios. La rubia inclino la cabeza al ver a Ichibi.

-Buenos dias Ichibi-san. El desayuno esta listo - avisa con su melodiosa voz y, antes de que el tuviese tiempo de responder algo, Ino regreso sobre sus pasos realizando ese balanceo de caderas al caminar.

El shinobi fue tras ella. Para cuando llego al comedor la encontro ahi, sentada. Sola y esperandole con una sonrisa adornando su angelical rostro.

El desayuno ya estaba servido, lo tomaron en silencio total y, apenas Ino levanto los platos de la mesa volvio a hablar.

-Hanako desea que vaya a verla - musito, para despues desaparecer en la cocina con los platos antes de recibir respuesta del pelirrojo.

Ichibi se levanto lentamente de su lugar, no queriendo alejarse de la bella Ino, con pasos lentos se dirigio a la habitacion de las muchachas, encontrando la puerta abierta. Carraspeo sonoramente, antes de atreverse a dar un paso dentro.

-Adelante - sono aquella aguda voz proviniente de aquella oscura habitacion, siempre iluminada con los farolillos.

-Buenos dias, Ichibi-san. ¿Durmio bien? - pregunto cortesmente la joven desde el tatami.

-Si. Lei hasta tarde - comento, adentrandose en la habitacion. Habia decidido no contarle sobre los que habian intentado atacarle. Claro, a menos que ella preguntase.

- No me adelante su opinion. Trabaje en los papeles que le di y cuando termine le pasare los siguientes.

-Esta bien, señorita. ¿Podria visitar el jardin? - se atrevio a preguntar, mirandole.

-El que usted desee, Ichibi-san. Es libre de visitar tanto el jardin delantero como el del patio - le sonrio, acomodando sus almohadas con sus debiles manos - puedo preguntar... ¿Por que?

-Siempre me han agradado las flores, usted tiene un jardin hermoso - explico, mirando de reojo el bello arreglo floral que distinguia en una de las mesas de la habitacion - Ademas pense que trabajaria mejor al aire libre.

-Oh, gracias. ¿Son hermosos, no? Mi prima Ino es la encargada de ellos, hace un trabajo maravilloso - comento Hanako, sonriendo ampliamente - Deberia visitar tambien el invernadero en la floreria, tambien Ino atiende esta y hace unos arreglos muy hermosos... - sugirio la joven.

-Pasare por ahi, seguro - la sola mencion de Ino hizo que el pelirrojo se sintiera curioso al respecto. Ya iria mas tarde a visitar la floreria... y a Ino.

-Bueno, deseo descansar todo el dia. Por favor pase a verme esta noche - pidio la mujer, acomodandose en su tatami.

-Esta bien, Hanako-san - realizo una pequeña reverencia antes de salir de la habitacion.

El pelirrojo regreso a su habitacion, recogio los pergaminos y se dirigio al jardin delantero. Tomo asiento frente a un rosal de embriagador aroma y continuo con su labor, transcribiendo las palabras de Gaara, el difunto Kazekage. Luego de unas horas, el ambiente se percibia tranquilo, de echo no sentia la presencia de nadie mas que buscase atacar la casa de Hanako. Se pregunto si antes ya habia sido atacada y como se habia librado ella, pues la joven enfermiza apenas y se mantenia en pie, y su prima, Ino, no tenia facha alguna de poder defenderse.

Disimuladamente, dirigio su mirada hacia el invernadero de cristal que habia a un lado de la casa, al llamarle la atencion un destello platinado. Ahi la vio, recorriendo el lugar y mirando las flores, examinandolas. Lucia tan fragil, tan indefensa, asi como tan hermosa. Transucrrio la mañana acomodando papeles y vigilando los alrededores.

Tiempo despues, la jovencita salio de la tienda, se acerco a la casa y le sonrio.

-Es hora de comer, Ichibi-san - musito con su timbre melodioso, y camino dentro de la casa.

El recogio los pergaminos y le siguio.

Cuando llego al comedor Ino ya estaba sentada junto a Hanako. La joven enfermiza estaba vestida aun con su yukata y sus cabellos rubios opacos trenzados. No se parecian en nada a los cabellos de Ino, brillantes, sedosos y suaves. El cabello de Hanako a pesar de ser del mismo color carecia de ese brillo, se parecia al cabello tipico de las kunoichis de Suna, por el adverso clima en el que vivian.

Ichibi noto que, nuevamente, el cuarto par de palillos se encontraba en la mesa, mas le resto importancia al asunto.

Ino sirvio la cena, e Ichibi no pudo evitar mirar a la debil Hanako sentada en su lugar, sorbiendo la sopa de mismo. Ahi empezo a calcular la edad de ella, seguia intuyendo que, a pesar del aspecto demacrado por su condicion, tenia su misma edad. ¿En que momento el Godaime Kazekage habia sido padre? Si sacaba los calculos, seguramente el habia muerto al poco tiempo de nacida ella, el Kazekage habia sido un padre muy joven, de unos 18 años aproximadamente, si no es que menos. Tal vez habia sido un padre adolescente. ¿Hace cuanto habia muerto el? Por alguna extraña razon, no lo recodaba. Tal vez Gaara habia muerto antes del nacimiento de Hanako. A Ichibi comenzaron a revolversele las fechas cuando Hanako empezo a hablar, le estaba hablando a Ino, con su aguda voz, aquel chirrido de pajarillo desentonado. Hanako le habla de sus afecciones, de lo molestos que le parecen sus examenes medicos y de las horribles medicinas, se quejo de no poder ver el sol y demas.

De un momento a otro, el pelirrojo deseo invervenir en la conversacion para preguntar por el criado que recogio sus cosas y al que nunca habia visto, pero repentinamente noto que Ino solo jugueteaba con sus palillos, como si estuviese esperando algo para empezar a comer. Hanako igual juguetea con los palillos. Repentinamente, ambas comienzaron a comer. Ichibi notando que Ino repetia los movimientos de Hanako, segundos despues de que ella los realizara. Alternaba sus miradas entre ambas primas, mirando como Hanako comia el ramen lentamente, y sus movimientos eran imitados por Ino, solo que de una forma mas gracil, o al menos eso le parecia a el. Tras unos minutos y varias miradas furtivas terminaron de comer.

-Me he fatigado. No deberia comer en la mesa - inquirio Hanako, dejando los palillos a un lado, accion que fue repetida por Ino - Ven, Ino, acompañame a la habitacion - pidio esta.

Hanako miro de frente a Ichibi, casi como buscando que el la mirase, a pesar de que sus palabras habian sido dirigidas a su prima Ino.

Ichibi hizo un esfuerzo por apartar su mirada de la de Hanako, aquellos ojos abiertos, amarillentos, despojada de los velos y las ojeras que los cubrian. Aparto la mirada hacia Ino, quien tenia la mirada perdida y movia sus labios en silencio, se levanto torpemente y tomo de los brazos a Hanako, haciendo ademan de levantarla. Ante aquello, el pelirrojo se levanto de golpe.

-Por favor, permitame - inquirio, rodeando la mesa y apartando suavemente a Ino. Alzo en sus brazos a Hanako facilmente y saliendo con ella del comedor, con Ino siguiendole de cerca.

Subio las escaleras con lentitud, hasta llegar a la habitacion de la enfermiza muchacha y la recosto en su tatami.

-Gracias - musito la debil Hanako, acomodandose entre sus almohadas y sabanas de seda.

El de ojos aguamarina inclino sutilmente la cabeza y salio de la habitacion, dejando a Ino y a Hanako solas. Camino a su habitacion no pudo evitar pensar si acaso Hanako ejercia cierto control sobre Ino, por la forma en la que ella actuo momentos antes. Tal vez Ino solo esperaba a que Hanako diera su ultimo respiro, estar con su enfermiza prima hasta que llegase el final. No obstante, Ino parecia temerle a Hanako, o algo similar, pues todo el tiempo tuvo la mirada perdida, parecia embrutecida, moviendo sus labios en silencio e imitando los movimientos de Hanako.

Quizo ir a hablar con Ino al respecto, descubrir por que la actitud de antes, mas se contuvo. Ella estaba con Hanako. Tal vez hablase con ella despues, a solas.

Recogio mas pergaminos de su habitacion y regreso al jardin a vigilar y acomodar los papeles del Kazekage. Mas, por alguna razon, solo podia pensar en la belleza inasible de Ino, en el femenino y encantador rostro. Se sonrrojo al sorprenderse a si mismo deseando a Ino, tan bella, tan femenina, tan indefensa. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la misma Ino, quien salio de la casa y se dirigio a la floreria, dedicandole una sutil sonrisa en el camino, sin decir nada mas. El pelirrojo paso el resto de la tarde montando guardia y leyendo algunos pergaminos, rodeando la casa y revisando los alrededores. Cuando noto que quedaban poco tiempo de luz, sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigio a la floreria.

A diferencia de la casa, este lugar era luminoso, estaba lleno de luz que provia el invernadero conectado a la tienda. Los hermosos colores se entremezclaban formando asi una hermosa vision de una amplia gama de colores, tantos, que era incapaz de contarlos. El dulce aroma floral revoloteaba por todo el lugar, embriagando sus sentidos. Y, en medio del invernadero, inclinada sobre unas flores, se encontraba la hermosa Ino, sosteniendo una regadera en sus pequeñas manos, refrescando aquellas flores. La joven enderezo la espalda al advertir la precensia del pelirrojo.

- Ichibi-san - musito la joven, dejando la regadera a un lado.

-Ino-san - inquirio el, acercandose a la muchacha. Una vez que estuvo frente a ella, esta tuvo que alzar la barbilla para mirar su rostro y el hacer lo contrario.

La muchacha no dijo nada mas, extendio sus manos y las coloco sobre las mejillas del joven, comenzando a acariciar su rostro con ayuda de sus suaves manos, recorriendo con sus dedos las facciones del pelirrojo y subiendo para perderse en sus cabellos.

El por su parte extendio sus brazos, buscandola. Coloco sus manos sobre la pequeña cintura y la atrajo hacia el, acariciandola, embriagandose en el proceso con el dulce aroma que desprendian los cabellos de la femina. Seguidamente, una de sus manos subio a su barbilla y, siguiendo sus impulsos, la tomo suavemente y pego sus labios a los de ella, en un contacto suave y dulce, saboreando aquella boca de sabor simil al de las fresas, adictivo y agradable. Mientras su mano libre acaricia la pequeña cintura.

Luego de unos besos y demas caricias curiosas, Ino se separo de el, curvo sus labios sutilmente y tomo el rostro del pelirrojo entre sus manos nuevamente.

-Seras mi esposo - murmuro con su melodiosa voz, antes de depositar otro beso sobre los labios del joven.

Ichibi en cambio se quedo quieto y simplemente asintio ante las palabras de la hermosa jovencita, quien seguidamente se aparto de su lado y se dirigio a la casa. Ya era hora de la cena.

El camino tras ella. Ambos entraron en la casa e Ino sirvio la cena, Hanako ya les esperaba ahi, seguramente el criado que aun no conocia la habia ayudado a llegar hasta el comedor. La cena transcurrio en silencio y, pasada esta, Ichibi subio nuevamente a Hanako a su habitacion.

El pelirrojo continuo el resto de la noche vigilando, hasta que decidió dormir un poco.

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

Otro mas :)

Saludines y que anden bien.

Besos, muaaack!


	4. Yamanaka

**'**

**'**

**Capitulo 4: Yamanaka**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

Un suave golpeteo sobre la puerta lo alerto al instante. Abrio sus ojos aguamarina, desconcertado.

-Adelante - exclamo en voz alta, sentándose en el tatami.

-Hanako-san desea hablar con usted, Ichibi-san - anuncio la joven asomándose por la puerta, con una sonrisa suave marcada en sus rosados labios.

Ichibi se levanto y se alisto en menos de 10 minutos, se dirigio a la habitacion de la enferma, cuya puerta se encontraba abierta. Alcanzo a escuchar la chillona voz de Hanako pidiendole que se adentrara en su habitacion.

Ella se encontraba recostada sobre sus suaves almohadas, arropada con sus sabanas de seda. Sus ojerosos ojos se encontraban cerrados.

-¿Trae usted la llave? - pregunto, sin abrir los ojos.

-Si...Creo que si - respondio, buscando en su bolsillo - Si, aqui esta.

-Puede leer el segundo folio. En el mismo lugar, solo que ahora tienen cinta de color azul.

El camino hacia el viejo arcon. Lo abrio y observo de reojo aquel mismo ramo marchito. Tomo los pergaminos indicados y regreso ante Hanako, quien acariciaba a su conejo blanco.

-¿No le gustan los animales? - cuestiona la joven enfermiza, con aquel pitido agudo que es su voz.

-No lo se. Quizas por que nunca he tenido uno - explico.

-Son buenos amigos, buenos compañeros - inquirio ella, acariciando nuevamente a su conejo - Sobre todo cuando se llega a la vejez y la soledad, o cuando se padece una enfermedad terminal como la mia.

-Si. Asi debe ser - dijo el, mirando a la muchacha. Aun tan joven, y a pesar de ello, no le quedaba tanto tiempo...

-Son seres naturales, Ichibi-san. Seres sin tentaciones...- divago ella.

-¿Como dijo que se llamaba?

-¿La coneja? Shukaku. Sigue sus instintos. Es natural y libre - sonrio.

-Crei que era conejo - admitio el, observando al animal.

-Ah, usted no sabe distinguir todavia.

-Bueno, lo importante es que no se sienta usted sola - recalco, sin apartar la mirada de la coneja.

-Quieren que estemos solas, Ichibi-san, por que dicen que la soledad es necesaria para alcanzar la santidad. Se han olvidado de que la soledad es la tentacion mas grande - hablo ella, soltando a su conejo, que se bajo del tatami para comenzar a comer de su plato, aquel que estaba en el suelo a un lado de donde reposaba Hanako.

-No la entiendo, Hanako-san - admitio el pelirrojo, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido ante la confusión.

-Ah, mejor mejor - nuevamente sonrió - Puede usted seguir trabajando.

El pelirrojo le dio la espalda y camino hacia la puerta. Salio de la recamara y le fue inevitable pensar nuevamente en Ino. En sus vibrantes ojos, en sus labios. Deseaba estar con ella, despues de probar sus labios ya no podria escapar de aquel dulce y adictivo sabor. Antes de salir de la habitacion volvio la mirada solo para encontrarse a la enfermiza Hanako sentada en su lecho, con la que reconocio era la capa del Kazekage entre sus brazos, acariciando la fina y blanca tela con sus pequeñas manos, acercandola a su rostro para aspirar suavemente su aroma y finalmente colocarla sobre sus hombros torpemente, para despues recostarse de nueva cuenta.

Una vez llego a su habitacion, decidio continuar su trabajo ahi mismo. Se sento frente a la mesa y abrio el primer pergamino.

''Si, tenia 12 años cuando la conoci'' decia aquel pergamino. ''Mas yo en aquel entonces aun era una bestia. La recuerdo simplemente como una niña astuta, vanidosa y bonita, nada mas, con miedo de mi. Sin embargo, años mas tarde, a los 16 fue cuando todo comenzo. Sus vibrantes ojos color cielo fueron mi perdicion. Yo no tenia mucho tiempo de haberme convertido en el Kazekage cuando ella aparecio nuevamente ante mi, hermosa, perfecta, sensual, formando de mi mente un remolino y haciendo nacer una sarta de pensamientos y sensaciones extrañas sin pies ni cabeza. A pesar de ser yo, un mounstro, ella se mostro segura ante mi, alegre, vivaz, rayando incluso en una actitud molesta, sin mostrar ni un resquicio de temor ante mi. Aquello me hizo perder la cabeza en mas de una ocasion, ¿como una chica indefensa, que facilmente podria yo quebrar su estrecha cintura con un movimiento de mis dedos, tenia tal valor de plantarse frente a mi y mirarme con una sonrisa burlona? ¿Y por que yo, un demonio, podia sentirme tan confundido por un par de ojos vibrantes y unos cabellos larguisimos y platinados? Me habia enamorado, o eso era lo que me habia dictado mi hermano Kankuro. Enamorado de una hermosa ninfa con ojos color cielo y deliciosas curvas, una joven mujer que tenia el poder de tomar a los pobres hombres entre sus dedos y deshacerlos hasta dejarlos como arena que se escurria por sus finos dedos. Ella era una experta en habilidades mentales, su clan era el mejor en ese ambito y ella sobresalia en el control mental. Inclusive llege a pensar que lo que sentia era producto de alguna tecnica que ella hubiera usado sobre mi. Pero no era asi. Mi muñeca, mi hermosa muñeca de ojos color cielo, mi perfecta muñeca de porcelana, ella me encanto desde el primer momento.'' Escribio el Kazekage en sus momentos de inspiracion.

Describio ademas que la joven era una habilidosa ninja medico y, que a pesar de que todos dudasen que fuese un chunnin por su apariencia, ella era tan capaz como cualquiera de su rango. Su familia dirigia una floreria en Konoha, ella amaba las flores y era una experta en las mismas.

''Incluso ella descubrio que mi pasatiempo era el cultivo de cactus y otras plantas, algo que teniamos en comun.'' Un dia la encontro en el abandonado invernadero de su difunta madre, mirando con tristeza las flores muertas, y con asombro y alegria los brotes que habian logrado perdurar y la nueva flora verde que, aunque no era muy extensa, era producto del esfuerzo del Kazekage. Ese dia ella le habia ayudado a reestaurar el invernadero, le habia enseñado el cuidado correcto de las flores, ya que estas eran las unicas que el no sabia tratar, pues su especialidad eran los cactus y otras plantas del desierto. Aquello termino por atraparlo, de manera que esa noche la amo entre las finas sabanas de seda de su habitacion. Ella le entrego su virginidad, y el le entrego la suya.

De esa forma Ichibi ato cabos, la jovencita de la que se habia enamorado Gaara el quinto Kazekage pertenecia al famoso clan Yamanaka de la aldea de Konoha, una aldea aliada. ''Ella era hermosa, siempre vestida de morado, contrastando con su blanca y suave piel, con las telas cubriendo recelosamente sus curvas femeninas. Sus larguisimos cabellos rubios platinados que ella cuidaba con tanto esmero y sus ojos brillantes color cielo. Ella siempre sera hermosa, siempre lo sera''. La joven siempre se veia deslumbrante, siempre cuidaba su suave piel y no permitia cicatriz alguna que mancillara su pureza.

Ichibi entrecerro sus ojos al encontrarse con un borron en el pergamino, como si alguien hubiese pasado un pincel con agua encima de las ultimas letras. Supuso que ahi vendria escrito el nombre de aquella misteriosa joven de la que hablaban los escritos del Kazekage. Tal vez aquel habia sido un amorio del Kazekage y Hanako no deseaba que aquel nombre saliese a la luz por respeto a su madre. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, hasta donde el sabia el Kazekage habia muerto demasiado joven, por lo tanto dudaba que hubiese contraido nupcias antes de su fallecimiento. Ese podria ser el nombre de la madre de Hanako, quizas. Cabia la posubilidad de que lo ocultase por que era extraño que el nunca antes hubiese escuchado que existia una hija del Godaime Kazekage. Se imagino que podria ser que la madre hubiese ocultado aquello a la aldea de la arena. Aunque aquello no cuadraba del todo, por que Hanako tenia en su poder los pergaminos con las memorias de Kazekage.

Dejo los pergaminos a un lado y bajo, buscando salir al exterior a tomar un poco de aire fresco. No obstante, a medio camino sus sentidos se vieron alertados. Rodeo con cautela la casa, para terminar descubriendo que tenian unos espias alrededor. Uno, tres, cinco. Tal vez seis, rodeando la casa. Sonrio burlonamente, pues sus presencias le habian resultado un poco obvias. Una vez que descubrio los escondites exactos coloco una mano sobre la pared. De sus dedos comenzo a desprenderse una ligera capa de arena, que se escurrio entre los muros sin que nadie la notase. Primero alcanzo uno y lo estrangulo con su arena, uno por uno fueron cayendo los enemigos, hasta que escucho un fuerte golpe que le hizo saltar en su lugar.

Se dirigio al lugar de donde habia provenido aquel sonido, sabia que ahi se encontraba uno de los ninjas cuyos planes, desconocidos para el, se vieron frustrados por su presencia. Cuando salio al jardin, se encontro con Ino.

Ino habia asesinado a aquel hombre. Vapor surgia del cuello abierto del atacante, el olor a sangre derramada se mezclaba con el aroma del jardin floral, ahora mancillado por las manchas rojas y espesas que iban tornandose oscuras. Ino estaba frente aquel hombre, con la mirada perdida. Al ver al recien muerto Ichibi noto que este se habia suicidado. Ino no parecia haberse movido en lo absoluto, ni siquiera habia señales de que habia peleado con el o algo similar.

De pronto, el pelirrojo se dio media vuelta al notar una nueva presencia, parecia ser el compañero, hasta ahora oculto, del caido. Corrio hacia Ino blandiendo una espada al rojo vivo, listo para cercenar las piernas de la joven. Ichibi estaba a punto de levantar una dura barrera de arena para protegerle, mas apenas Ino dio vuelta sobre sus talones y miro a su atacante, este detuvo su carrera.

Sonrió, aquel hombre torció la boca en una extraña sonrisa, antes de voltear su espada y blandirla en su contra, encajandola en su abdomen, atravesandose con el metal. Cayo de rodillas frente a la rubia.

-Si, su majestad - murmuro con voz ronca aquel shinobi, en su ultimo hálito de vida.

El muchacho se quedo observando aquella escena, antes de caminar hacia Ino y tomarla por los hombros.

- Ino-san, Ino-san ¿Se encuentra bien? - la llamo, acercándola a su cuerpo y observando su rostro. Sus ojos estaban perdidos y parecian no verlo, como si el fuese transparente.

Adjudico eso al susto del momento, o al esfuerzo realizado por ella al hacer... al hacer lo que habia hecho. No tenia ni la menor idea de que habia hecho, pero ella habia obrado de una u otra manera.

Repentinamente, un movimiento llamo su atención. Subió la mirada hacia el balcón cuya habitación adjunta adivino era la de Hanako e Ino y entre las persianas que cubrian la enorme puerta corrediza se asomaba una pequeña mano, escuálida, paliducha, apoyada contra el vidrio. Frunció el ceño, sin comprender nada en absoluto. Tomo a Ino entre sus brazos y la metió a la casa. Entro a la habitación de ella y Hanako.

-Creo que esta en shock, detuvo a unos atacantes - informo, dejando delicadamente a la joven sobre su tatami. Mas Hanako se encontraba sentada sobre su propio lecho, con la mirada perdida al igual que Ino, y sin mirarle también.

La adivino asustada, o algo similar y bajo al jardin, para encargarse de limpiar el desorden. Luego fue a revisar que las muchachas estuviesen bien, aunque seguian sin reaccionar por lo que se vio obligado a realizar un chequeo de todos los signos vitales, encontrandolos normales. Tal vez solo seguian asustadas y a pesar de que ellas seguian con la mirada perdida y sin habla el les informo que las cuidaria, que estaba ahi para ello. Salio de la habitacion y se dedico el resto del dia a hacer guardia.

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

No he tenido ningún comentario, no les esta gustando la historia?  
O resulta demasiado confusa?

Recuerden que los reviews sirven para animar a los escritores a seguir publicando y para ayudarnos a mejorar también :)

Gracias por leer

Buen fin de semana

Besos, muaaaacks!

Nos leemos pronto :)


	5. Jardín

**'**

**'**

**Capitulo 5: Jardín.**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

Entro nuevamente en la casa al oscurecer, adivino que ya era hora de cenar. Primero subio a su habitacion y se encerro en el baño, se desnudo y tomo un baño rápido. Acudio frente al espejo una vez concluido su baño y se observo unos segundos, parando su mirada en las cicatrices que cubrían sus brazos y cruzaban su pecho recelosamente. Suspiro, el siempre habia tenido aquellas cicatrices mancillando su piel y no recordaba el por que, o como se las habia hecho. No obstante, siempre procuraba cubrir las cicatrices de sus brazos por medio de mangas y demas, no por verguenza, si no por una razon que el mismo desconocía. Se vistio y paso a prestar atencion a su rostro, peino sus cabellos con ayuda de sus dedos y salio de ahi. Descendio al comedor y se encontro con la cena servida. Pero solo habia un plato y un par de palillos en su lugar.

Tal vez Ino y Hanako aun no se sentian bien.

Se sento a cenar, cuando algo llamo su atencion. A un lado de su plato, debajo de una servilleta habia una pequeña muñeca endeble, de trapo, rellena de una harina que se escapa por el hombro mal cosido. Miro con curiosidad aquella muñeca, rozandola con sus dedos. Tenia el rostro pintado con tinta china, estambres amarillos por cabello adornados por una flor de tela vieja, el cuerpo desnudo, detallado con escasos pincelazos.

Comio su cena, arroz, carne y vino mientras sostenia aquella muñeca entre los dedos de su mano izquierda, sin darse cuenta de ello, sin percatarse de su actitud hipnotica. Solto la muñeca cuando entrevio lo que hacia y asocio todo aquello a la actitud de Ino, estaba comenzando a actuar ido repentinamente, al igual que ella, como si hiciese las cosas mecanicamente.

Se levanto apenas termino, recogio los platos y los dejo en el fregadero. Subio las escaleras en silencio y se acerco a la puerta de Hanako, mas no escucho un solo ruido. Calculaba que apenas eran alrededor de las 9, por lo que decidio bajar al jardin.

Toco las paredes de piedra que rodeaban el jardin eran lisas, frias. Aspiro el dulce aire perfumado e inconcientemente comenzo a descomponer los elementos que captaba su olfato, reconociendo los aromas suntuosos que le rodeaban. Desde siempre a el le habian gustado las flores sin razon aparente, por lo que reconocia la mayoria de las plantas en aquel jardin, asi como tambien reconocia su aroma.

La suave luz de la luna iluminaba aquel sitio amplio y verde, con un embaldosado que iba desde la reja que conectaba con la acera hasta la puerta central de la casa, siendo este el unico camino que conectaba la casa con el exterior, lo demas era pura flora, a los lados crecian las hermosas plantas. Paseo su mirada por las formas variadas y hermosas, las flores que el conocia sin razon aparente, simplemente las conocia y ya. Era algo extraño, pues la villa de donde provenia tenia casi una escasa vegetacion, las flores en un ambiente tan adverso eran demasiado raras, casi imposibles, por lo que adjudicaba su pasion por las flores a la rareza de ellas en su villa natal.

Hermosos petalos blancos y malvas, alargados y escasos, anchos y abiertos, rodeando unos pistilos salientes que se conectan con el firme y alargado tallo verde rodeado de pequeñas hojas alargadas y bastande delgadas de los lirios. Los altos ramilletes de hojas y tallos largos, verticales, que en su punta lucian pequeñas florecillas de un color morado vibrante caracteristico, eran iris. Petalos rosados y blancos entremezclados, numerosos y de aspecto pomposo, los cuales al instante reconocio como claveles.

Los tallos fuertes, rodeados de hojas y peligrosas espinas, siendo coronadas por unos hermosos petalos que giran entorno al centro escondido, de color rojo ardiente, cuya fragancia es inconfundible, es dulce. Y no paso por alto los numerosos tallos alargados rodeados de petalos morados, brillantes y pequeños, rodeando las demas flores, acompañandolas, protegiendolas. Parecian cobrar vida a la luz de la luna, plateada y suave, se mecian con sus sombras mientras el joven recreaba en su memoria los significados de aquellas flores que evocaban un corazon tierno y el deseo de seducir, elevacion del espiritu, sinceridad y amor ardiente, romanticismo.

Camino por las baldosas cuando una sombra llamo su atencion. En el suelo, una flor, una rosa reposaba en el suelo. Pareciera como si alguien la hubiese arrancado y simplemente la hubiese dejado ahi. Tomo entre sus dedos cuidadosamente la rosa, cuidando no dañarse con sus espinas. Se dio media vuelta y regreso entre sus pasos, posando de tanto en tanto la flor frente a su nariz, aspirando el delicioso aroma que le regalaba. Paso por la habitacion de Hanako e Ino en el camino, pero esta seguia tan sileniosa como hace unos momentos. Fue directo a su habitacion y cerro la puerta tras de si. Se desprendio de su chaleco tactico, quedandose en una camiseta de malla y se recosto, aun moviendo la rosa frente a su rostro para perfumar el aire que aspiraba. Cerro sus ojos y repentinamente el ruido de la puerta abriendose llamo su atencion. Dirigio su mirada al umbral de la puerta para encontrarse con Ino, que avanzo hacia el cuando la puerta volvio a cerrarse.

Ino, vestida de morado, con una bata de suave seda por donde asomaban, al avanzar hacia el, los muslos color de luna. El se reincorporo casi al instante y se quedo observandola, paseando la mirada en sus pronunciadas curvas cubiertas recelosamente por vaporosas telas, para terminar subiendo a su fino rostro enmarcado por aquel largo mechon rubio que cubria la mitad de uno de sus celestes ojos, vibrantes, brillantes. Su cabello lo habia dejado suelto, era larguisimo, llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos y resplandecia con la luz de la luna que se colaba por las ventanas.

El pelirrojo se levanto de la cama y avanzo hacia ella, e inconcientemente extendio su mano con la flor, la rosa. Ella le sonrio, le regalo una hermosa sonrisa, alegre, sus ojos brillaron con aquel gesto mientras tomaba la flor obsequiada y la acerco a su rostro para aspirar la fragancia. Regreso su mirada a el, sus ojos color cielo, y dio un paso al frente, se puso de puntitas y deposito un beso en la mejilla de Ichibi. Ante aquello el tomo mas confianza y rodeo con sus brazos la pequeña cintura, acercando el cuerpo de ella al propio.

-Vamos a jugar, Ichibi-san - musito ella con su suave y melodiosa voz, mientras acariciaba los anchos hombros del joven con su mano libre. El asintio silenciosamente y la levanto, tomandola en sus brazos y la llevo hasta el tatami, donde la recosto suavemente y se posiciono sobre ella. Sus respiraciones calidas chocaban y se entremezclaban, el dio el ultimo paso y elimino la distancia entre ellos, pegando sus labios a los de ella en una suave caricia, que pronto tomo mas intensidad y se volvio una batalla apasionada. Ino rodeo la cintura de el con sus piernas y lo empujo, obligandolo a invertir la posicion. Ichibi curveo sus labios sutilmente, tomo la rosa que ella seguia sosteniendo entre sus dedos y arranco el espinoso tallo, para posteriormente apartar el flequillo del rostro de la muchacha y ponerlo tras su oreja, despejando su rostro y adornando sus cabellos con aquella rosa.

Ella le sonrio dulcemente, ahora estaba sentada ahora sobre su pelvis, acariciando con sus dedos el marcado abdomen del joven, sobre la tela de red. Ignorando las cicatrices que se asomaban entre la red y se distinguian entre la tenue luz.

-El cielo no es alto ni bajo. Esta encima y debajo de nosotros al mismo tiempo - murmuro la joven, y luego de acariciarle un rato se levanto y lo tomo de la mano, haciendo que el tambien se levantara.

Ichibi acomodo la flor nuevamente entre sus cabellos y acaricio su rostro en el proceso. Ella le abrazo y comenzo a canturrear una melodia, Ichibi al instante se perdio en el susurro de la melodiosa voz, mientras ella comenzaba a moverse en un valz, haciendole bailar con ella aquella cancion sin letra. Girando al ritmo lento y solemne, mientras las traviesas manos de la muchacha viajan por su espalda, propinandole caricias. De un momento a otro el sofoco la cancion murmurada con sus besos hambrientos sobre la boca de Ino, bajando con besos apresurados sobre sus finos hombros, sobre la tela de seda. Finalmente se detuvieron frente al tatami.

El tomo los extremos de la bata y comenzo a deslizarla por el cuerpo de Ino, quien con mejillas sonrrojadas acariciaba los cabellos de Ichibi. Las manos de el se deslizaban por las curvas de la muchacha, marcando la deliciosa curvatura que comprendia su estrecha cintura hasta sus amplias caderas. Dejo la bata a un lado y nuevamente se posiciono sobre ella, empujandola suavemente hasta que quedo recostada con el sobre ella. El joven coloco las manos sobre las piernas de la muchacha, y al ir subiendo por el interior de sus muslos su piel suave y tersa, de un momento a otro sobre esta aparecio algo que el sintió como una cicatriz, primero pequeña, sentía la pequeña extensión de piel magullada, y esta repentinamente creció en longuitud. Era una cicatriz, delgada, mancillando su perfecta piel. Pero tan pronto como aparecio, esta se esfumo. Tal vez era su imaginacion.

-Ino - murmuro el pelirrojo en el oido de ella, extasiado.

-¿Me querras siempre? - pregunto la aludida, con su voz tibia, cerca de la oreja de el.

El asintio, acariciandole los muslos, acercandose lentamente a la zona intima.

-¿Siempre? - pregunto de nuevo, acariciando los cabellos del muchacho.

Este nuevamente asintio, para bajar pausadamente y comenzar a besar sus hombros.

-¿Aunque mi piel sea cubierta por feas cicatrices? ¿Aunque en algun ataque sufra heridas que dañen mi rostro irreversiblemente? - cuestiono de nueva cuenta, entre suspiros al recibir los hambrientos besos del joven.

-Yo nunca permitire que nadie te dañe - respondio el con los labios contra la nivea y cremosa piel, con aquella voz ronca.

-¿De verdad? ¿Nunca lo permitiras? - sus ojos brillaron y sus manos bajaron por su cuello a su espalda, acariciandole.

-Nunca lo permitire. Tu eres mia, y nadie podra tocarte nunca, solo yo - reitero entre los besos que repartia en su piel, en sus hombros, sobre sus pechos.

-Ichibi... - gimio ella, rodeandole con sus piernas.

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

Gracias especiales para **etsuko** y **lectoraempedern.**


End file.
